


Another Cliche

by JesseNoah0813



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dramatic Oikawa Tooru, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Romeo and Juliet References, Twins, sleepover night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseNoah0813/pseuds/JesseNoah0813
Summary: Ichika Oikawa is the twin of Tohru Oikawa and the chaos is all that one would imagine, especially when Iwaizumi is thrown into the mix. So what happens when she starts dating someone at the rival school?Alternative summary:Romeo and Juliet except no one dies...except maybe Daichi...
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Tendou Satori/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

I woke up to my alarm blaring at me to be up for school. I groaned and rolled out of bed, turning it off in the process. I grabbed what I needed and went to the bathroom to get ready. Getting up early enough to beat my brother to the bathroom was not enjoyable but it meant I wouldn’t be late because he takes forever. I brushed my teeth and styled my hair in a simple braid for the day, letting my bangs hang down. Today was going to be a long one. 

“Ichi! Let me have the bathroom! I gotta shooweeerr!” I heard the unmistakable voice of my brother whine outside the door. 

“Why didn’t you shower last night dumbass?!” I call back. I grab my things and open the door to see him standing there in shorts holding his towel and extra clothes. “You’re disgusting and your hair isn’t gonna lay right now. If we’re late because of you I’m throwing hands.” 

“When have I ever made us late?” Tohru feigned innocence as he shimmied past me into the bathroom. 

“At least once a month.” Rolling my eyes, I made my way back to my own room and changed for the day. I put on the required uniform, making sure I put shorts on under my skirt since there are creeps in this world. Tucking in the purple shirt I am forced to wear, I made sure everything laid right and didn’t look wrinkled. Can’t have an Oikawa not presenting well can we? 

I looked at my calendar to double check practice dates and thank god I did. There was practice today and I almost talked myself into not packing a bag. I grabbed clothes to change into so I wouldn’t be around sweaty boys in my uniform and made sure to grab shoes to wear into the gym. I heard my phone ding from my bed and was quick to grab it. 

Iwa to The Hot Ones: I’m two streets away are you two almost ready?

Ichi to The Hot Ones: I am I just gotta make lunch idiot decided to shower do you want breakfast? 

Tohru to The Hot Ones: heeeyyyy I just got out i’ll be ready soon

Ichi to The Hot Ones: has your hair dried yet? 

Tohru to The Hot Ones: no…. 

Ichi to The Hot Ones: Iwa do you want strawberries or blueberries in your oatmeal?

Iwa to The Hot Ones: strawberries please 

I sighed and went downstairs to start prepping the food. I dropped my bag near the door and started getting to work in the kitchen. I got the oatmeal going and started making lunch for Tohru and I since the idiot can’t make a sandwich without finding some way to mess it up or hurt himself. I heard a knock at the door a couple minutes later and quickly let Iwaizumi in. He finishes the oatmeal while I finish packing our lunches and we sit to eat. 

“How much do you wanna bet his hair isn’t going to lay right?” Iwa said through mouthfuls of his food. 

“Now Hajime you know it’s not polite to talk with your mouth full.” I jokingly scolded. He rolls his eyes and motions for me to continue. I giggle but go on. “I say 10 yen we’re late because he’s trying to get it right.” He nods in agreement and continues eating like he hasn’t ever. I giggle at the boy and eat mine. “I saw we have a practice game against Shiratorizawa this weekend. Has he had a breakdown I’ve missed yet?”

“We haven’t told him because he has his knee appointment today remember?” 

“Oh shit you’re right! He’s gonna cry if he can’t play.” We chatter for the next 10 minutes about the new recruits and their first practice today. Iwa told me he’s going to try and make sure the hazing isn’t too rough this year but I honestly doubt that knowing the team. 5 minutes later Tohru comes down the stairs ready for the day. I had him coffee in a to go cup and we finally made our way to the school. 

Tohru and I buzzed around Iwaizumi the whole way there. One of these days he’s gonna get fed up with us I’m sure. As soon as we got onto the school property, my twin was attacked by his fan club that he loved entertaining. Iwa and I made eye contact, rolled our eyes, and left him to go to our lockers. We could hear him whine as we walked away but neither of us wanted to be late for class. 

“He has yet to comment on his hair and we’re not late so I guess you owe me money shortstack,” Iwa chided as we grabbed what we needed and put away what we don’t. I rolled my eyes and paid him what I owed. This was a usual occurrence for the two of us to bet on my brother. 

“Remember we have that test in math so grab your sketchbook for when you inevitably finish first.” I gave my friend a thumbs up and we made our way to our classroom. 

The day progressed slowly and as Iwa predicted I was done quickly with my tests. I sat there drawing the rest of the period and when Iwa was done he put his head on my shoulder and let me draw a bit on his arm. Iwa usually let me draw on him and this time I decided on flowers going up his arm. Will it sweat off as soon as practice starts? Absolutely. Does that change me doing it? Not at all. 

The day goes on and eventually I’m changed and walking into the gym to make sure my volleyball boys don’t kill themselves. The first years are milling about while the upperclassmen set up the gym. I waved them over and they collected around me. 

“Good afternoon boys I am the manager for this lovely team. My name is Ichika Oikawa. I am a third year and have been following these guys around since day one. My twin Tohru Oikawa isn’t here right now but he’s the captain. He’s also this team's usual setter so when he gets here he will be practicing the most with you guys. Hajime Iwazumi is the vice captain. He’s grabbing the practice jerseys right now but will be back shortly. Mill about until then, introduce yourselves, make friends. Warm ups will start soon.” I send the boys off and they do just as I told. One comes up to me though. 

“Um, hi! My name is Yutaro Kindaichi. I just wanted to say you’re very pretty,” he musters out after a second of standing there awkwardly. 

“Oh uh thank you.” 

“Could I have your number? Would you wanna maybe grab coffee or something?” Suddenly I feel an arm around my waist and look up to see Iwaizumi standing by me. 

“Beat it first year. Go wait for warm ups to start,” Iwa barked in a possessive tone. “You okay shortstuff?” 

“Yeah just weird a first year started flirting right away.” I laughed and followed Iwa so he could greet the team. 


	2. Chapter 2

While the boys ran warm ups I went over the line up with the coach. The fresh faces were nice and I knew my brother would like them once he got here. I watched as Iwaizumi led them in burpees, suicides, jumping jacks, and pushups. I giggled as he caught a few of the first years trying to slack off. The man in question heard me and looked over flashing me his stupid smile. I rolled my eyes at the boy and went back to talking with my coach. _ I hope Iwaizumi doesn’t overwork those poor kids. _

“Oi! You better not be warming them up to death over there! Do basic stretches and then let them get water! They gotta be able to play Iwa-chan!” I called from across the court a couple minutes later once I was done. They dispersed and to their water bottles and I could tell the first years had not been prepared for this. I walked up to Iwaizumi and smacked him on his arm. 

“Ow! What was that for?” he pouted.

“You shouldn’t overwork the first years early on like that. You’ll scare them away.” 

“You should be happy your twin isn’t here hazing them. Shittykawa is the last thing they need right now.” 

“Has he texted you yet about his knee?”

“They said he can play as long as he isn’t over active. He has a follow up next week.” 

“So he’s on his way back? Have you told him about the game yet?”

“He is and I will when he gets here.” Just then there was a scream from above us. I looked up and saw the fan girls gathering in the bleachers on the second story. 

“Is your brother coming Ichika?!” one of the girls yelled down. I rolled my eyes and called back,

“Yeah he had a doctor’s appointment for his knee! He’s on his way!” I looked at Iwaizumi and whispered, “Not that he’ll truly pay attention to her once he’s on the court.” The boy chuckled and we walked over to the benches as the coach had the first years run a few drills on the different positions they wanted to play. Tryouts had already happened so this was really just trying to get a feel for how they operated with the rest of the team. The boys slipped into a steady rhythm with one another and I could tell just by watching them that we were going to have a very strong team. As they broke for water after their first set of practice, the boys were dying. Kindaichi sat by me on the bench and started up another conversation. 

“So you and Iwaizumi?” the younger boy questioned. 

“What about us?” I asked, genuinely confused. 

“How long have y’all been dating?” he continued. Suddenly I felt a presence on the other side of me. I looked over and the man in question was right there. 

“What’s it to you onion head?” he glowered. 

“Wait Ichi-kun. I thought we were dating! Are you cheating me?” Yahaba suddenly interjected into the conversation sitting on the floor in front of me, pouting like a child. 

“Yes Yahaba. I’ve been dating you since year one and have been cheating on you with Iwa since a few months in. I’m sorry I didn’t want you to find out like this,” I dramatically fake confess to egg them on. 

“But how? Does Tohru know? How have you kept us both secret from him this whole time?” Yahaba feigns being hurt and falls over dramatically. 

“Jokes on you Haba. I’ve bagged both twins,” Iwaizumi smirks, snaking his arm around my waist and putting his head on mine. I roll my eyes at his cheeky grin and push him. He feigns hurt and gives me puppy dog eyes. 

“Wait you’ve been cheating on me with two people!” Hanamaki yells at us from over at the water station. Just then we heard the door to the gym slam closed. None of us heard it open, but there was my twin standing there with his arms crossed looking at us. 

“I think he just found out about your reverse harem,” Kindaichi whispered beside me, looking down at his feet. The gym was silent as he walked over to his, his feet squeaking against the polished floor. He stood in the middle of everyone and looked at all of us. 

“Did you guys start hazing the boys without me?” he asked sweetly. Everyone except the first years broke out into laughter. Kindaichi just sat there in shock. 

“Close your mouth hun. You’ll catch flies,” I say, patting his back and walking over to my brother. “Iwa-chan told me you got cleared to play as long as you don’t overwork yourself. Are you going to listen to doctor’s orders?” My twin scoffed. 

“Do we have a practice game coming up?” he asked. 

“Yeah against Shiratorizawa. In two days.” Tohru stopped and stared at me. 

“So why aren’t we practicing?! Let’s go, people! I want multiple sets! Let’s get the jerseys and start playing!” he called to the group. The jerseys were split and I blew the whistle. They played for hours, the boys sweating like crazy once they were done. My brother really melded the team together and helped everyone adjust what they needed to fix.  _ There’s a reason why he’s captain alright. _ Tohru corrected Kunimi and Kindaichi as needed, having them on each side of the net to watch them play. He switched half way through himself to get a feel for each of them, even correcting the second years. 

I laughed as the boys made jokes throughout the games. This court was never silent, the captains made sure of that. Between the balls being hit, shoes squeaking on the floor, and the jokes flying across the court there was never a dull moment during practice. The boys were entertainers and they would do that every moment they were awake and could. It was definitely nice to watch at the end of the day after classes. Tohru kept throwing comments up to his fans in the bleachers and every time he looked at them, they would squeal. Iwaizumi would make eye contact every time and gag. 

When the sun had gone down, and the boys were all worn out, practice finally ended. After a pep talk from my brother and me handing out practice schedules for the next two months that I worked on, the boys went to the locker room to change. I changed quickly in the girls one and met Tohru and Iwaizumi in the hallway. We left the school and made our way home. Iwaizumi split when he needed to and so it was only Tohru and I the last bit of the way. 

“What’d you think of the new team set up?” I asked him. 

“I think it’s really good. Kunimi and Kindaichi could use work, but they did come from Kitagawa like us. I know they have good training. Do you like them in the group?”

“Kindaichi tried asking me out right after I introduced myself to the first years before they started warm ups. Iwa-chan showed up and scared him off though.”

“Ah, so that’s why you guys were messing around when I got there. That makes more sense than you having a harem with the team.” 

“Hey! I could if I wanted to!”

“With what body confidence?” I smacked my brother as he laughed. 

“At least my knees are messed up from sucking too much dick,” I jeered, sticking my tongue out at him. “How is Kageyama doing by the way? Upset he didn’t come to our school?” I felt a smack on the back of my head and laughed harder. 

“You know I hurt it from practicing! You were there!” he whined as we walked up to our door. I laughed as I opened it and set my bag down on the floor. Our parents were watching TV in the living room so we greeted them and went to the kitchen to start making ourselves food. We continued messing around while doing so and ate quickly before going to our separate rooms to catch up on homework and then turn in for the night. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next two days passed by in a blur of nonstop practice and preparing for the practice game with Shiratorizawa. The boys were acting like it was a real game or something. I laughed at their determination and organized the water bottles in the crate so they could have extras and not have to leave the gym. I put them in the back of the bus and motioned for everyone to climb on. I sat up front next to Iwaizumi and Tohru was across the aisle with Hanamaki. The bus was as loud as one could imagine with a bunch of teenage boys that were comfortable with one another and I gave our coach sympathy, knowing there wasn’t much I could do.

As we pulled through the gates onto the campus, I couldn’t help but admire the buildings that loomed around us. The structures were simple yet intimidating. I could tell if I wasn’t careful I would get lost in the maze of this campus. We were directed to gym 3 and made our way. There were students bustling about everywhere, some staring, some rushing by. It was a very lively school despite its exterior. 

I set the crate of water bottles by the bench on the visitors side and watched as the boys started warming up. There were a few people on the other side of the court but not very many. Once I coordinated with the Shiratorizawa’s manager, I set on my mission to fill the bottles since we were early. 

“Iwa-chan! Tohru! I’m going to fill these bottles! I’ll be back! Start stretching with the team!” I called over as I walked out of the gym. They gave me a thumbs up and called the team together. I made my way through the buildings, trying to remember the directions the manager gave me. As I predicted, I got very lost very quickly. Next thing I know I’m standing by a sign that read BOYS DORMS BUILDING B. I groaned and looked around, praying they had a map or something. I kept walking trying to figure out where I was and suddenly I’m bumping into a wall that groans when you hit it. I felt the crate go flying as well as myself. I felt a pair of arms catch me and I turned around quickly to try and get my balance. 

I looked up and was shell shocked. My eyes met a pair of red ones and I was instantly captivated. I stood there staring at one of the most beautiful men I had ever seen. His hair was bright red and pulled back away from his face. He has a concerned look stretching across his face and he was mouthing words I couldn’t catch. All I could focus on were the arms holding me. After a couple more moments in my daze, he shook me a little, snapping me out of it. When brought back down to reality I could hear him asking me if I was okay. 

“Oh yeah, sorry! I was just startled for a minute!” I answered, feeling my face heat up as the blush spread across it. He smiled down at me and helped me stand up right.  _ God he’s attractive. _ “Um, you wouldn’t happen to know where I could fill up these water bottles would you? I’m here for the practice game with the volleyball team. The manager of your school told me where, but I got lost,” I explained up to him as I gathered what I dropped. He stooped down to help me and I tried not to gawk at his height. 

“I actually play for our school’s team so I can help you before heading over! It’s my fault these dropped anyways. I wasn’t looking where I was going coming out of the dorms. I’m Tendou by the way!” he chirped as he helped me. 

“I’m Oikawa! But I have a twin on the team so just call me Ichika!” I responded happily. He picked up the crate once the bottles were in before I could grab it. “Oh I could do that. It is my job after all.”

“No let me. I ran into you. At least I’m on the team and can help!” I followed him a few buildings down and we walked into a building that said CAFETERIA above the door. It was large, definitely meant for large amounts of people. I followed him into a hallway that had a couple of those water fountains meant to fill up bottles. “So since when did Aoba Johsai have such a cute manager?” I could feel my face heat up more.

“I’ve been manager since my first year! My brother and our best friend tend to keep me away from the other teams so the guys don’t flirt with me. They just needed to warm up before the game so I went ahead and grabbed the water. I know at least the first years forgot their own bottles, probably a couple of the second years too, knowing them from last year.” 

“Ah makes sense. That’s a valid concern, considering how gorgeous you. Wonder what they’ll think seeing you walk back with me.” He winked and I almost dropped the bottle I was holding. He laughed and it sounded nicer than any laugh I had ever heard before. 

“You’re not so bad yourself over there. I don’t know how I haven’t noticed you at the games before, especially with your hair. I love it!” Now it was his turn to blush. His face soon matched his hair and I laughed. “It definitely suits you, good sir.” He looked down at the bottle he was filling and I could tell he was trying to hide his smile. I took the opportunity to fully check him out. He was in shorts and t-shirt, typical practice attire. He was definitely lanky, but I could tell that he had some muscle on him. He was athletic for sure, and I knew that if he wanted to he could throw me. 

“Would it be too soon to ask for your number? I get the feeling your boys probably won’t let me later?” he shyly asked. I nodded and handed him my phone with a new contact page open. Tendou did the same and I put my name in as Bottles with the water droplet emoji by it. I handed him his phone back and watched him laugh at the name and then change his. When I got my phone back it said Random Pole. 

“I feel like this is a secret way of telling me your stripper name,” he joked while looking at his phone. 

“Is that your way of saying you want me to dance around you?” I shot back, making him hide away. We joked some more and finished filling the bottles. I followed him to the gym as he talked about his team and the upcoming season and all too soon we were there. We went our separate ways and I walked over to my boys. Immediately I was hounded. 

“Who was that that you walked in with Ichi?” Tohru questioned.

“Yeah and why did it take you so long to fill the bottles?” Iwaizumi pressed on. 

“I got lost and ran into him. He is on the team and helped me with the bottles before coming back. This campus is huge.” I left out the part of us trading numbers and flirting. The boys didn’t need all of the information. “Anyways, are you boys warmed up? You're starting soon.” And they did. I followed my new friend as he played middle blocker and jumped around the court. Tendou was watching my boys like a hawk, guessing all their movements accurately and swiftly. He was amazing on the court. I tried not to drool over the redhead and watch my own team so I could give them feedback after. Tohru’s sets were perfect as ever and Iwaizumi was showing his accurate position as being our ace. 

As the sets progressed, I could see my boys getting more and more frustrated as the game went back and forth. Two powerhouse schools practicing together always ended up being a stand still. Shiratorizawa ended up winning after several sets and everyone all around was tired. I passed the bottles out to my team and gave them individual pointers from what I saw. I tried not looking across the court to the eyes that I felt burning into me. I focused on the sweaty boys around me and helped them pack their things. 

As goodbyes were said I made eye contact with a red pair that were already looking at me. He had a smile that screamed trouble across his face that caused me to match his hair. I turned away quickly and said goodbye to their manager. I followed the rest of the guys to our bus and got on. I felt my phone vibrate and took it out to look at it. 

Random Pole: no goodbye kiss :((( 

Bottles: sir I just met you today 

Random Pole: and? 

Bottles: I think my team would jump you on the spot for texting me if they found out

Random Pole: so hide your phone ;) 

I rolled my eyes and put my phone back in my pocket. I took a power nap on Iwaizumi for the ride back and when we got back, I made my brother carry home. I passed out that night feeling exhausted just from being around the guys. 


	4. Chapter 4

The weekend came and that meant sleepover night. This consisted of me, Tohru, and Iwaizumi spending the night together at our house and doing face masks while sharing gossip and watching movies. Tohru was in a different class than Iwaizumi and I and because of the amount of practice they had, during the week there wasn’t a lot of time to just sit and talk. Even when Iwaizumi came over during the week we all tended to have group nap time in our living room or do homework. 

“One of the girls in our class wouldn’t stop talking about you the other day and I almost threw a pencil at her,” I huffed to the boys as I put the scrub on my skin. Iwaizumi had us each doing a whole routine for our skin types. 

“I can’t help being this pretty Ichi. You should take notes,” my brother purred from his corner by his mirror. 

“Tohru it’s funny that you think you’re the better looking twin,” Iwaizumi said with a wink in my direction. 

“Iwa-chan!” Tohru whined his name with a pout as we fell into giggles. We finished our skin care, as demanded by Iwaizumi, and then proceeded to eat junk food. 

“You know Iwa-chan, you talk about the importance of skin care and how good it is all you want. At the end of the day, you eating junk isn’t going to help your health. Neither is your soda in take.” I stuck my tongue out at him and he made a face to match Tohru’s forever pout. As the night progressed, we made a fort out of blankets, pillows, and the couch in our living room around the tv so we could pile in for the night. I kept my phone hidden most of the time, but I was distracted all night texting Tendou. 

Bottles: these boys will be the death of me i swear

Random Pole: what’d they do now?

Bottles: they’re fighting over who gets to cuddle Mr. Jenkins

Random Pole: Mr. Jenkins?

Bottles: yes he is my bunny i have had him since i was a kid my older sister gave him to me

Random Pole: what if I want to cuddle Mr. Jenkins?

Bottles: no one but me gets to cuddle him

Random Pole: can I cuddle you? 

I sat there in silence staring at my phone unsure of how to respond. Tendou and I had been texting back and forth and kind of flirting since the practice match. I could feel my face heating up and excused myself to the kitchen so that way the boys wouldn’t see me blush. 

Bottles: take me out to dinner first 

The bubble saying he was typing kept going in and out and I prayed I didn’t cross a line with that. I grabbed a strawberry soda for myself and went back to the living room. I felt my phone vibrate and shimmed it out of the eyesight of the boys I call my best friends. 

Random Pole: time and place baby ;) 

I laughed to myself and put my phone away again. 

“Hey where’s my soda?” Tohru whined.

“In the fridge where you can grab it yourself,” I shot back while wiggling myself in between them and snatching Mr. Jenkins from Iwaizumi. Both boys pouted as I turned on a new movie. We all settled in for the night not too long after and drifted off to sleep in a pile. 

I woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon coming through the hall. The boys had somehow shifted during the night so I was pressed against the couch and they were cuddling each other under the coffee table. I dug around for my phone and took a picture before heading to the food. My mom was cooking at the stove and humming. She looked over at me when I sat down and gave me a plate of some of the food that was ready. 

“Long night with the boys?” she asked as I yawned. I nodded and started eating. 

“If I went out with a friend alone would you hide it from the boys?” I asked after a little while of eating. She raised an eyebrow at me and smiled. 

“Is this a friend from school?”

“He goes to Shiratorizawa.”

“I see. Yes I think it’s best if the boys don’t know. When are you doing this?”

“Tonight if that’s alright.” She nodded and finished platting the rest of the food for the boys. We ate and chatted until they finally woke up and made their way in. They were grumbling until they realized there was food for them. Once done, I went upstairs by myself and went into my room. I finalized plans with Tendou for tonight and then started trying to plan what I would wear.

I didn’t have very many girl friends so I didn’t have anyone to bounce off outfit ideas with. I didn’t really want to ask my mom, but I couldn’t ask the boys either. I texted my sister asking for her thoughts since I knew she wouldn’t tell Tohru. It had been a couple years since I went on a first date and I don’t think they were too keen on letting that happen again. After a few minutes of back and forth with my sister, I finally settled on some ripped black jeans, a light blue sweater, and some combat boots. I set them aside for later and went back down stairs so the boys wouldn’t get suspicious. 

“Why do we have to watch Takeru tonight?” I heard Tohru complain as I rounded the corner. The boys were cleaning up the living room and my mom was sitting on the couch. 

“Because your sisters are having a girls night and your brother in law is out of town,” my mom explained shooting me a wink when she saw me. The boys whined and continued putting away the blankets and pillows. The day blurred by and soon enough I was throwing on light makeup and the clothes decided on. My sister showed up and dropped off Takeru. I pulled him into my room away from the boys so they wouldn’t hear me talk to him. 

“Did your mom tell you why you’re really here tonight?”

“You’re going on a date and I need to occupy the boys so they don’t find out.”

“Correct. I will be giving you 1500 yen when I get back.” 

“That works for me.” We shook on it and headed downstairs. I left with my sister feeling more giddy than ever. I was excited to see the lanky middle blocker again. 


	5. Chapter 5

My sister dropped me off at the arcade I agreed to meet Tendou at and left only after making me promise to keep her updated and to meet her out front at 9pm. I headed inside and it didn’t take me very long to spot the red hair. His back was to me but I could tell it was him from the bouncing. He seemed to be looking around as if searching for something, most likely me. I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist tightly. Tendou yelped and flailed, spinning around quickly to see who was touching him. Once he registered me, I could feel him relax and wrap his arms around my small frame. 

“You scared my Ichi-chan! I totally thought you were kidnapping me!” he breathed out with a giggle. 

“Tendou, I am like, a foot shorter than you. My arms are too low on you to grab you even if I was trying to kidnap you,” I poked back at him. He rolled his eyes and laid his head on top of mine. “I thought I said you have to give me a proper date before cuddling me.”

“I missed you! Plus you grabbed me first,” he pouted. With that, he grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together before dragging me over to the token machine. Before I could stop him, he bought 300 tokens with his own money. He grabbed a little cup to put them in and collected even the extra ones in the tray that were left behind by others. He smiled at me and shook the cup in glee. He dragged me over to one of the machines and put in coins to start the game. It was a two player game similar to Galaga. 

“If I win the most games tonight you owe me ice cream,” Tendou teased as he pressed start on the game. 

“Oh you’re so on pole,” I shot back, getting my bearings with the controller. The game picked up speed as it went on and soon enough I was struggling to keep up with the boy beside me. He got very quiet and in the zone, showing all too well he was comfortable with the game. I died not too long after and pouted as he did a victory dance. As the night went on, he kept beating me in several of the games. I felt pride surge through me whenever I won a shooting game though, because I didn’t play them too often as the idiots at my house would take over whenever I tried. 

“So I lost count because I was winning too much. You owe me ice cream right?” Tendou poked at me as we walked over to the skeeball machines. 

“I do. You may win most games but I will crush you at skee ball,” I chided. 

“Babygirl, you do realize I throw balls all day long right?” I blushed at the nickname and rolled my eyes. I made it into the 5,000 and 4,000 holes quite a few times and the 10,000 holes once. I felt pretty smug about it and ended the whole thing with 46,000 points. Tendou smirked at me. “Watch and learn bottles.” With that promise, he hit the 10,000 holes almost every time. I watched in awe of him completely obliterating my favorite game for his own amusement. He turned to me at the end and I pouted at him. 

“How are you so good at all of these games?” I asked him as we made our way over to the mini restaurant connected to the arcade. 

“I’ve been coming here in my free time since junior high. People always thought I was weird so I had to do something with my time when I’m not playing volleyball or doing school,” Tendou shrugged as we got in line to order food. 

“Why did people think you were weird?” The look the red head gave me sent chills up my spine. It was one of those really intense  _ you have got to be shitting me _ looks. 

“Have you seen me?” 

“Yeah, you’re hot.” His face slowly started to match his hair and he looked away from me. I giggled and laid my head against his arm as I intertwined our fingers. I could feel him look down at me but he didn’t say anything and just hummed lightly. We walked up to the counter when it was our turn and Tendou insisted on paying for my food. 

“We can have an ice cream date another day and you can pay then. I’ll go all out just to make you feel better.” He winked at me and I could feel the heat spread across my face. 

“What makes you think there will be a second date?” I joked as we waited for our order number to be called. We sat down at a smaller booth in the corner and sat across from one another so we could talk easily. 

“Oh please. I know you can’t get enough of all this. Especially with the thrill of hiding it from your brother.” 

“That is true. It’s a mild adrenaline rush knowing I’m doing something without either of my boys knowing.”

“Plural?”’

“My brother and our best friend, Iwaizumi. He’s Seijoh’s ace. He practically lives with my family.” I shrug and hear our number called right as I finish speaking. Tendou got up to grab the food before I could and was back within seconds. He set the tray between us and we dug into our food. 

“It must be nice having that. I really only have Ushijima and we share a dorm room so there are times where I come here to just have some space since we do everything together.” 

“Yeah I don’t know how we’ve done it for so many years. Ever since we were in elementary school we’ve done everything together. Iwa-chan is a normal sight at our home. He’s snuck through my window loads of times.” 

“Really?” There was something in Tendou’s tone that made me internally raise an eyebrow, but I didn’t voice my concern.

“Yeah he didn’t have a key at the time because he always came over with us but as he home life started to get worse he started leaving his house and random hours of the night. It was always bad, but his parents got worse once we reached middle school. When we were 14, I woke up at midnight to a thump in my room. I accidentally left my window open and Iwa-chan had climbed the tree by my window and jumped through. I didn’t register it as him though so I took the bat by my bed and hit him with it.” I laughed at the memory and watched as Tendou registered all that I was saying. I could see the wheels turning in his head. “He yelped in pain and I scrambled to the light to turn it on and see. When I saw it was him I scream, wondering why he was there. Tohru busted into my room because he heard me and I woke him up. Our parents were dead asleep though. They could sleep through a fire if Tohru and I didn’t wake them.” I laughed at the thought.

“Does your brother’s room not have a window?” Tendou asked. I could tell he was getting jealous by his tone. I giggled at the thought.

“There’s no way to get to it. My room is the one with a climbable tree by it. I leave my window unlocked out of habit now, even though he has a key. He spends most of his time in Tohru’s room, but they often annoy me when they can. Being their team manager as well is also emotionally draining some days. It’s like having 9 very energetic children.” 

“Oh I get that entirely. I don’t understand how Ushijima leads all of us, but he does. We fight kind of regularly, but we all play well on the court together. There’s not a lot of team building. Our coach likes to focus on our power.”

“That’s what Tohru has said in the past when complaining about you guys.” I laughed, remembering all the times I’ve heard my twin talk about my date’s team. 

“Didn’t Washijo try to recruit him? I remember Ushi-chan complaining about Oikawa not being at the school for our team,” Tendou wondered out loud as he shoved fries into his mouth. I found myself giggling more often than not with this boy.

“Yeah he was asked to come play for you guys but he didn’t want to leave Iwaizumi or me on our own at Seijoh. Which is kind of stupid because we’re in different classed but it is what it is. Iwa-chan and I are in honors while Tohru isn’t.”

“Wanna help me with my homework sometime?” Tendou poked. 

“I can. I’ll just have to find a reason to tell them why I’m at your school.”

“Why do they need to know?” I raised an eyebrow at him and his cheeky smile and shook my head. The night continued on with us talking about school and life. We were so wrapped up in one another I forgot to keep my sister updated. I looked at my phone to check the time and saw I had 3 texts from her asking what was going on. It was almost time for me to meet her outside anyways so I shot her a message saying I would tell her everything in the car. 

When the time came, Tendou walked me outside to wait with me until my sister showed up. We talked for a few minutes more and when her car pulled him, Tendou pulled me into a very tight hug. I returned it and felt a small kiss on the top of my head. I quickly said goodbye after that and gushed to my sister the whole ride home. I hide from the boys so I wouldn’t have to be questioned and locked myself in my room for the night. I got ready for bed and as I drifted off to sleep I heard my phone ding. 

Random Pole: so when do I get cuddles?


End file.
